Três Crianças e um Bebê
by Luiza Vicari
Summary: Três amigos levavam uma vida normal, até um deles encontrar um bebê em sua porta e decidir cria-lo. Muitas confusões a vista com Ikki,Shaka e Kanon e um bebê.
1. Chapter 1

Oi pessoal!

_Vozes: Oiiii!_

Vocês ainda estão aqui?

_Kanon: Claro somos os protagonistas vamos ficar aqui até o final da historia!_

_Shaka: Ele tem toda a razão._

_Ikki: É isso ai!_

Tá podem ficar aqui, mas não façam barulho O.K.?

_Todos: Sim!_

Ótimo,bom vamos começar essa historia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Socorro Temos um Bebê!**

Em um apartamento luxuoso no centro de Atenas, um jovem rapaz de cabelos compridos estava sentado no sofá com uma expreção de espanto no seu rosto. A mulher em pé na sua frente estava um pouco preocupada com o jovem.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, Tétis, me diz que isso é mentira. -Falou o jovem rapaz.

-Eu sinto muito. Shaka não foi a minha intenção. -Disse a mulher.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silencio, nenhum dos dois sabia quanto tempo ficaram assim até que Shaka falou.

-Estávamos a dois anos casados, tínhamos uma relação feliz, porque você me traiu e com quem?

-Você não vai querer saber com quem foi, vai por mim.

-Não, Tétis eu quero saber, como isso aconteceu?-A mulher sentou do seu lado e disse.

-Está bem vou contar. Você se lembra que eu tinha começado a fazer academia?-Shaka balançou a cabeça afirmando-Bem, então eu conheci uma pessoa lá e nos começamos a sair e um mês depois eu me apaixonei por ela e acabou rolando.

-Quem é ele?

-Não é bem ele... -Disse Tétis meio insegura.

-Como assim não é ele?Quem é então?

Tétis ficou quieta um tempo, levantou do sofá caminhou pela a sala para logo depois voltar a se sentar, ficou olhando o ex-marido não podia esconder tinha que contar, respirou fundo e disse.

-É a Minu!

-O que?-Perguntou Shaka sem acreditar, sua mulher lhe traiu com outra mulher?

-A Minu... Eu sinto muito, mas acontece né?-Falou Tétis com um sorriso amarelo no rosto - Podemos ser amigos ainda.

-E-Eu não sei tenho que pensar-Shaka olhou para a mulher em seu lado e perguntou-A Minu?Serio?-Tétis fez que sim com a cabeça. Shaka levantou do sofá, ainda atordoado, e foi embora do apartamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um rapaz de cabelos azuis abriu os olhos e viu uma mulher dormindo a seu lado, levantou da cama foi tomar banho depois foi para a cozinha, chegando lá levou um tremendo susto viu a mulher que estava em sua cama dormindo vestindo a sua camiseta e tomando café.

-Aiii mulher, tinha que me assustar desse jeito?-Perguntou Kanon assustado.

-Desculpa, mas você demorou demais no banho já são 09h00. -Disse a mulher

-O que?09:00h?Serio?-Perguntou o Kanon assustado.

-Sim.

-Ai meu Deus!Já vi que vou chegar atrasado hoje!

Disse Kanon correndo para o quarto, catou os sapatos que estavam debaixo da cama pegou seus pertences enfiou no bolso da causa e voltou para a cozinha, olhou a mulher usando a sua camisa e falou.

-Vou precisar dela!

-Aqui esta-Disse a mulher tirando a camisa e a entregando para ele, Kanon estava tão desesperado que nem percebeu que a mulher estava só de calcinha na sua frente vestiu a camisa e saiu do apartamento.

Kanon saiu atropelando todo mundo que passava na rua chegou até uma cafeteria deu graças a Deus por ver que estava vazia, comprou dois cafés e foi para o escritório, é hoje que ele escutaria do monstro roxo.

No escritório da empresas Kido as coisas iam muito ruins.

-Cadê aquele incompetente do Kanon?Esse filho da mãe já devia ter chegado. –Gritava uma jovem de cabelos lilases sentada em sua cadeira do escritório.

-Senhorita Kido ele já deve estar chegando. –Disse uma das suas funcionarias.

-Clara, vai ver se aquele incompetente ta chegando, por favor. -Pediu a Saori um pouco mais calma.

-Sim senhorita. -Clara sai do escritório e esbarra em alguém-Ei, olha por onde anda... Ha é você, boa sorte porque o monstro ta super fula com você.

Com muito medo e cuidado, Kanon entra no escritório, sua chefe o estava olhando com cara de que ia matar um,ele conhecia muito bem esse depositou o copo de café na mesa dela e disse

-Você não faz idéia do que me aconteceu hoje.

-E o que aconteceu hoje?-Perguntou a jovem um pouco irritada

-Meu taxi quebro, então eu tive que vir a pé foi por isso que me atrasei.

-Hum... –Kanon não gostava nem um pouco desse "hum".

-E verdade, Saori, eu fiquei preso no transito-Disse Kanon.

-Sei... -Saori levantou da sua cadeira, caminhou lentamente até Kanon chegou bem perto e disse-E quando o taxista falou que o taxi tava quebrado você o agarrou e o beijou?

-O que?É claro que não, eu lá sou de agarra homem Saori?-Disse Kanon um pouco irritado, Saori chegou mais perto dele e disse.

-Então de quem é esse perfume barato na sua camisa?

"_Ai meu Deus agora sim to ferrado."_ Pensou Kanon desesperado, mas então ele sorriu e disse.

-Tá bom você venceu, eu foi para um bar ontem, bebi todas e peguei uma mulher,é essa a historia.

Saori ficou um pouco surpresa nunca pensou que ele diria isso. Ela respirou fundo e disse.

-Pelo menos isso explica a camisa do avesso e o perfume. -Kanon olhou para a sua camisa e viu que a sua chefe tinha razão, havia colocado a camisa pelo avesso - Espero que isso não se repita Kanon,você me entendeu?

-Sim... -Disse Kanon um pouco aborrecido

-Ótimo agora vá trabalha. -Disse Saori sentando em sua cadeira, Kanon olhou para ela sentada e perguntou.

-Porque queria saber de onde veio o cheiro de perfume?

-Ora, por que...

-Você ficou com ciúmes, né chefinha?-Falou Kanon com um sorriso malicioso. Saori sentiu as fazes ferverem.

-É-É c-claro que não, como se eu tivesse ciúmes de você!Até parece!

-Tá legal. -Disse Kanon com aquele mesmo sorriso. Saori levantou da cadeira e falou

-Volte já para o seu trabalho !*

-Há Saori...

-Agora Kanon!

Saori falou de um modo tão ríspido que Kanon recuo e sai da sala, conhecia a sua chefe sabia que ela estava estressada e a ponto de jogar aquele copo de café que trouxera em cima dele.

Trabalhava para a Saori há dois anos conhecia tudo sobre ela o mudo de agir e pensar. Adorava ver ela irritada, _"ela fica bem mais bonita!"_ Pensava Kanon, todos da empresa tinham medo dela exceto ele_ "ela só se faz de durona, mas no fundo é uma garota bem meiga". _Quando a conheceu ficou encantado com sua beleza e sabia que ela seria um desafio e tanto, mas iria conquistá-la, por algum motivo queria ter aquela garota. Kanon caminhou até sua mesa, sentou e pensou _"um dia eu pego essa mulher ou meu nome não é Kanon Louvastk!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um rapaz de cabelos azuis corre pelos corredores da faculdade, desesperado ele entra no laboratório já dizendo.

-Desculpa o atraso é que eu fiquei preso no transito e... Ha é só você

-Como assim só eu?-Perguntou uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes-Eu não sou ninguém agora é?

-Não, Esmeralda, é só que eu pensei que fosse a chata da Shina-Respondeu ele.

-Não se preocupe Ikki, eu disse que você ia se atrasar por que tinha médico hoje.

-Meu valeu mesmo, Esmeralda, você salvou o meu dia!-Respondeu Ikki.

Ikki Amamiya trabalhava no laboratório da faculdade Fênix e todo santo dia chegava atrasado, já havia saído com metade das mulheres que trabalhava e algumas alunas também, tinha fama de galinha e nunca namorou sério antes.

A única mulher que ele não dava em cima era a sua amiga Esmeralda. Os dois se conheceram na faculdade, no início Ikki se aproximou dela só para conquistá-la , mas os dois ficaram tão amigos que Ikki resolveu não fazer nada para magoá-la. Toda vez que ele chega atrasado sua amiga já arranjava uma desculpa para livrar a barra dele.

-Esmeralda eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você - Disse Ikki colocando o seu jaleco.

-Provavelmente você morreria-Disse ela em tom de brincadeira-Mas, me diz como é que foi ontem?

-Há foi legal, só que hoje de manha aquela mulher não queria me deixar ir embora, falava o tempo todo: Fica Ikki - Disse ele imitando a voz da mulher-Nunca mais vou ligar pra ela.

-Qual era o nome dela, mesmo?-Perguntou Esmeralda um pouco brincalhona. Ikki parou,pensou,olhou pra sua amiga e disse.

-Layla ela é a nova estagiária.

-A nova estagiária?-Perguntou Esmeralda.

-Sim.

-Ela se chama Pandora!

-Serio?-Perguntou Ikki um pouco surpreso-Então quem é Layla?

Esmeralda não teve tempo de responder por que sua chefe tinha acabado de entrar no laboratório, Shina era uma mulher alta com um corpo perfeito e muito atraente. Olhou para o Ikki e perguntou.

-Onde esteve?

-No médico. -Respondeu Ikki calmamente, não tinha medo da Shina, mas tinha medo de ficar desempregado. -Fui olhar aquela velha lesão no joelho que tenho.

-Hum... E onde está o atestado?-Perguntou Shina desconfiada.

-Atestado?-Perguntou Ikki.

-Sim atestado, sem atestado como vou saber que não esta mentindo. Vamos cadê o atestado?-Perguntou Shina com um sorriso perverso.

-Bom, na verdade eu... -Começou Ikki até ser interrompido por Esmeralda.

-A culpa foi minha , eu me expressei mal, é que o Ikki foi para o hospital, mas não chegou a ser atendido.

-Não chegou a ser atendido?-Perguntou Shina.

-É ele ficou... -Esmeralda foi interrompida por Ikki.

-Eu fiquei muito tempo na fila de espera e quando olhei o relógio já era muito tarde então eu vim trabalhar. E foi isso. Terminou Ikki como se tivesse contado uma grande história.

Shina o observou por mais algum tempo e disse.

-Está bem, mas pra compensar o tempo perdido você - Apontou o dedo na cara de Ikki - vai ter que fazer o relatório para mim e catalogar todos os produtos químicos aqui presentes hoje. -Dizendo isso Shina deu um sorrisinho de vitoria e saiu pra fora do laboratório.

-Acha que ela acreditou?-Perguntou Esmeralda olhando a chefe se afastar.

-Nem a pau!-Ikki olhou para Esmeralda e disse - Você ficou louca?A Shina podia ter ferrado com você também, sabia?

Esmeralda olhou para ele sorriu e disse:

-Eu não me importo!

-Pois devia. -Disse Ikki - E aproposito muito obrigado por ter me ajudado, de novo.

Esmeralda deu um sorriso e pegou uma prancheta para começar a catalogar os produtos Ikki vendo isso perguntou.

-O que esta fazendo?

-Catalogando os produtos-Respondeu Esmeralda simplesmente.

-Por quê?-Perguntou Ikki.

-Por que a Shina disse pra fazer isso, lembra?

-A cara!Vai leva o dia todo. -Reclamou Ikki.

-Então é melhor agente começar agora - Disse Esmeralda com um sorriso.

Já era 12:10h quando Ikki e Esmeralda foram almoçar, eles sempre iam até a cantina da faculdade e como de costume um tentava adivinhar o que o outro ia pedir.

-Hum... Já sei!Você vai pedir um pastel de queijo e presunto e um suco de morango. -Falou Esmeralda

-Tá o pastel você acertou, mas o suco ta errado. -Falou Ikki com um ar de superiodade-Agora é a minha vez!Deixa eu ver...Há já sei!Você vai pedir um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e um suco de laranja!

-Como é que você sabia que eu ia pegar um pedaço de bolo de chocolate?-Perguntou Esmeralda.

-Ontem eu pedi um e você comeu ele interinho-Falou Ikki fingindo está irritado-Fiquei com fome o dia inteiro!

-Falou o senhor nunca pego comida do prato da minha amiga - Falou Esmeralda brincando.

Eles fizeram os pedidos pegaram suas bandejas e foram sentar-se na mesa mais excluída da lanchonete, ficaram um tempo em silencio e o Ikki perguntou.

-Porque você não tem namorado?

Esmeralda que no momento estava comendo uma fatia de bolo se engasgou e começou a tossir, quando finalmente parou ela olhou para o seu amigo e disse.

-Como é qui é?

-Porque você não tem namorado?-Perguntou Ikki

-O-Ora, por que não. -Respondeu Esmeralda sem jeito.

-Como assim?-Perguntou Ikki.

-Ikki eu não quero ser chata, mas porque ta fazendo essa pergunta pra mim?-Perguntou Esmeralda curiosa. "_Será que ele está querendo me dizer algo? Será que ele me ama?"_ Pensou Esmeralda esperançosa.

-Não é só curiosidade mesmo. -Falou Ikki-Me explica essa historia direito.

-B-Bom, é-é q-que... É que eu gosto de uma pessoa é isso. -Respondeu Esmeralda um pouco vermelha.

-E quem é ele?Quero saber, ou você acha que eu vou deixar a minha melhor amiga namorar qualquer um?

-Há deixa pra lá, não é ninguém de especial.

-Sei. -_"Ela ta me escondendo alguma coisa... Deixa assim por enquanto... Mas que eu vou descobrir quem é eu vou."_ Pensou Ikki.

Esmeralda estava um pouco nervosa com a conversa que acabara de ter com seu amigo _"Como eu posso dizer a ele que a pessoa que eu amo é ele?"_ Pensou Esmeralda, ela olhou para o Ikki que estava devorando seu pastel _"Amiga... Ele só me vê como sua amiga..."_

-Pô Esmeralda!Sabe que eu não gosto que as pessoas me olhem comendo. -Falou Ikki irritado.

-Há me desculpe nem reparei. -Disse Esmeralda sem graça.

Terminaram de almoçar e quando estavam saindo da lanchonete Ikki perguntou:

-Então, quem é essa tal de Layla?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em uma cafeteria bem calma da cidade de Atenas três amigos estavam sentados em uma mesa perto da janela, como de costume eles sempre se encontravam ali depois de mais um dia de trabalho cansativo.

-ELA TE TRAIU?-Berrou Kanon e nesse momento todas as pessoas da cafeteria olharam para eles.

-Fala mais alto, ainda não te escutaram lá da Índia. -Disse Shaka irritado.

-Paro tudo, ela te traiu?Com quem?-Agora era Ikki quem perguntava.

Shaka ficou em silencio olhou os seus dois amigos e resmungou.

-Mufumu...

Os dois olharam para ele e Kanon falou.

-O que ce disse?Não entendi bulhufas.

-A mufumu...-Shaka falou mais baixo do que antes.

-Shaka para de resmunga e fala logo!-Falou Ikki sem paciência.

-Foi a Minu.-Shaka agora falou mais alto.

-ELA TE TRAIU COM UMA MULHER!-Gritaram Ikki e Kanon novamente todos que estavam na cafeteria olharam para eles.

-Shiuuuu, para de gritar!-Falou Shaka.

-Mas como aconteceu isso?-Perguntou Ikki.

-Hoje de manha quando acordei a Tetis disse que queria conversar comigo e me falou que tinha me traído com a Minu, uma colega de academia dela. Depois que ela disse isso eu foi embora.

-Nossa, cara que barra que tu tá passando. -Comentou Kanon.

-Pô cara, o que vai acontecer agora?-Perguntou Ikki.

-Provavelmente divorcio!-Falou Shaka desolado.

-Olha pelo lado bom, agora você vai poder sair com quem quiser!-Falou Kanon.

-Como se isso fosse verdade. Vocês sabem muito bem que só amei uma mulher na minha vida que é a Tetis.

-O meu dia também não foi lá grande coisa. -Falou Ikki.

-Como assim?-Perguntou Kanon.

-Aquela megera da Shina me fez catalogar todos os produtos do laboratório.

-Será que ela ainda ta brava com você?-Perguntou Kanon.

-Não sei por que eu não fiz nada. -Respondeu Ikki se fazendo de inocente.

-Ikki você dormiu com ela é nunca mais ligou!Isso é mais que motivo. -Falou Shaka, finalmente entrando no assunto.

-Mas isso foi há anos. Ela já devia ter esquecido. -Falou Ikki se defedendo-E também eu descobri que a Esmeralda ta gostando de alguém, preciso descobrir quem é esse cara!

-Por quê?Tá com ciúmes?Tá apaixonado por ela é?-Perguntou Kanon com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Claro que não. Esse lance de amor não existe, eu só to preocupado ela é minha amiga eu não quero que Esmeralda se envolva com um cara como... -Ikki parou de falar.

-Como você?-Perguntou Shaka.

-É como eu - Falou Ikki, mas então parou,pensou e disse-O que você quer disser com isso?

-Ora Ikki você é um mulherengo de primeira. -Respondeu Shaka simplesmente.

-É verdade. -Concordou Kanon.

-Kanon você é igual a mim seu boca torta!-Falou Ikki.

-Hunf!

-E o seu dia Kanon, como foi?-Perguntou Shaka, como sempre apaziguando os ânimos.

-Cheguei atrasado hoje!

-Normal!-Falou Ikki

-E a Saori queria me matar!

-Normal!-Falou Shaka.

-Querem parar com isso. -Disse Kanon irritado. -Aquela mulher é louca!

-Pensei que você gostasse dela-Comentou Ikki.

-Porque não convida ela pra sair?-Perguntou Shaka.

-Desde que entrei naquele lugar eu to tentando, mas ela não me da bola.

-Talvez os seus "enquantos"-Disse Ikki fazendo aspas com os dedos-não funcione com ela.

-Eu vou ter aquela mulher, a se vou!-Disse Kanon com determinação.

Ficaram mais um tempo conversando, até que Shaka levantou e disse.

-É melhor eu voltar para casa, não adianta adiar o inevitável!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Um mês depois**

Shaka estava agachado no chão de sua nova casa, havia se mudado há três dias. Já fazia um mês que tinha se divorciado de Tetis que no momento estava morando com Mino_ "eu ainda vou demorar pra me acostumar com essa idéia...Traição...E com outra mulher!"_ Pensou Shaka.

Ikki e Kanon também estavam na casa de Shaka, era sábado e foram ajudar com a mudança. Forçadamente.

- Que parada é essa que a gente ta montando? – Perguntou Ikki confuso, olhando para o móvel a sua frente.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia! – Falou Kanon que estava agachado colocando a ultima peça no móvel.

Ele levantou olhou para Ikki que também olhava para ele, depois ambos olharam para o móvel inclinaram a cabeça e Kanon comentou.

-Cara, que negocio é esse?

-Olha sobrou uma peça. -Ikki pegou a peça do chão olhou para ela depois para o móvel e por fim pra Kanon. Ikki escondeu a peça atrás de uma cômoda que havia ali virou para Shaka dizendo- Terminamos a estante!

-É isso ai!-Concordou Kanon.

-Que bom!Só que isso não é uma estante é um barzinho. -Falou Shaka.

Kanon olhou o barzinho e por fim respondeu.

-Haaaa... Então a peça vai ali!

-Que?-Perguntou Shaka, confuso.

-Nada não. -Respondeu Ikki apressadamente.

Shaka olhou a peça no chão que tentava montar e disse.

-Nas instruções diz: arrume a madeira e pregue junto com as porcas, bom, aqui não tem nenhum prego e nenhuma porca e eu não sinto a minhas pernas!

Shaka se levantou e foi para a cozinha, quando Kanon percebeu que o seu amigo não podia escutar falou para Ikki bem baixinho.

-Você acha que ele vai superar?

-Superar o que?A desilusão de não ter conseguido montar essa parada ai?-Perguntou Ikki apontando para onde Shaka estava momentos antes.

-Não, o rolo com a Tetis!

-Há claro!Vai ficar deprimido por uns 10 anos, mais vai superar. -Falou Ikki sem dar muita importância.

-Ikki é sério, você conhece o Shaka ela é meio emo-Kanon não teve tempo de terminar a frase, Ikki o interrompeu dizendo.

-Kanon, cara ele vai ficar bem, logo ele arranja outra!No momento eu tó é preocupado com o meu fim de semana que foi pras cucuias!-Falou Ikki emburrado.

Pararam de falar assim que Shaka voltou à sala trazendo três latinhas de cerveja, entregou uma para cada um e disse.

-A Tetis sempre bebia na boca da latinha. Sabe eu devia ter desconfiado.

Já eram 19h00 quando Kanon se levantou do sofá dizendo.

-Bom eu tenho que ir, tenho um encontro com a Carla, não Lucy, não Carla, Lucy... Aiiiii Ikki me ajuda, qual das duas?

-Carla é a dos gatos, Lucy é a bipolar. -Falou Ikki sentando no chão, encostado na parede.

-A é verdade!É com a Ariel!Thau gente!-Disse Kanon indo embora.

-Essa eu não entendi!-Falou Shaka

-Ele é louco!-Respondeu Ikki.

Ficaram os dois ali em silencio ate que o Shaka falou.

-Será que eu vou encontrar alguém pra passar o resto da minha vida?Alguém que me ame de verdade?O que você acha Ikki?

-Hen?Falou comigo?

-Ikki!

-A foi mal cara, é que eu to pregado acordei cedo pra caramba com o Kanon na minha porta falando da tua mudança, eu acho que vou pra casa. -Ikki se levantou pegou seu casaco e quando já estava saindo disse-Olha eu não conheço esse lance de amor, até por que eu não acredito, mas você vai superar essa cara!Até mais.

Shaka ficou um tempo ali perto da janela pensando no que seu amigo disse, _"concerteza eu vou superar...Mas não vai ser nada fácil..."_ Shaka foi até o seu quarto,ainda era muito cedo para dormir,mas havia acordado muito na cama e logo o sono veio.

Eram 06:00h da manhã quando Shaka acordou com um barulho na campainha levantou da cama ainda sonolento andou até a sala,atropessou no tapete, resmungou algo e depois bateu o dedinho do pé na quina do sofá.

-Ho desgraça, valeu ai o do andar de cima, valeu mesmo!

Shaka chegou à porta abriu ela e olhou para fora _"quem é o desgraçado que acorda as pessoa a 06:00h da manha em um domingo?"_

Shaka estava pronto pra descontar toda a sua raiva no "visitante", mas não havia ninguém, _"só pode ter sido alguma criança chata!"_ Pensando nisso já ia fechar a porta para voltar a dormir quando olhou para baixo e viu um cesto e dentro desse cesto havia...

-Um bebê?-Falou Shaka.

Ele fechou a porta foi ao banheiro lavou a cara e voltou até a porta da sala abriu-a de novo e...

-Um bebê?

Novamente fechou a porta e pensou _"eu devo estar sonhando, como pode ter um bebê na minha porta?"_ Shaka não acreditava ainda estava com muito sono, fechou a porta novamente, foi para o quarto deitou na cama. Fechou os olhos, e derrepente a ficha caiu levantou correndo,atropeçou no tapete de novo mas dessa vez ele caiu,levantou com um pulo abriu a porta com presa gritando

-UM BEBÊ!

Esse foi o primeiro capitulo espero que tenham gostado!

_Kanon:O excelentíssima escritora me esclarece uma duvida _

Fala

_Kanon: Que raios de nome é _Louvastk?

Esse nome é de minha autoria e eu achei muito legal.

_Ikki:Parece nome de cachorro_

_Kanon: Hunf!_

Bom é só isso então?

_Shaka: Não,eu to muito emo!_

Isso é por que... Por que... Porque eu quis!

_Ikki: Cara, tua mulher te traiu com outra mulher!_

_Kanon: Legal!_

_Shaka: Calados!_

Calados todos vocês... Thau galera até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Olá enfermeira!

_Kanon: Não tem nenhuma enfermeira aqui!_

O babaca é só um modo de dizer oi.

_Kanon: Não precisa ofender!_

Vamos começar logo com a história que eu to ansiosa

_Ikki: Isso vamos começar logo, porque eu to com fome e quero come!_

E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?Se ta com fome vai comer

_Shaka: Você disse que se a gente levantar do sofá e sair da sala você vai da um porrada em todo mundo._

Quietinho, quietinho *sorriso amarelo* vamos para a história!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**Não Vamos Criar esse Bebê!**

Era 6h15 quando Ikki escutou um barulho de um telefone tocando... Ikki abriu os olhos... Tocando... Levantou a cabeça... Tocando...Saiu da cama...Tocando...Caminhou até a sala e o telefone parou de tocar.

-A ta de sacanagen com a minha cara!-Ikki olha para o relógio que marcava 6h18-Pô cara, é domingo e ficam me ligando a essas horas!

Ikki já estava voltando para o quarto quando ouviu o telefone tocar novamente, e gritou irritado.

-Ah, mas esse projeto de anta vai escutar muito hoje!-Voltou para a sala e o telefone não estava no gancho-Mas cadê essa porcaria?

Ikki revirou toda a sala tentando achar o telefone que estava... Tocando...Ikki foi até o quarto...Tocando...Foi até o banheiro...Tocando...Foi até a cozinha parou pra escutar de onde vinha o som...Tocando..._"Mas ta vindo da geladeira"..._Ikki chegou perto da geladeira abriu a porta e encontrou o telefone.

-Mas como é que isso foi parar ai?-O telefone tocou de novo trazendo Ikki para a realidade, ele sorriu diabolicamente e atendeu ao telefone.

-Quem é o trambuco que ta me ligando as 6h00 da manhã de um domingo?-Gritou Ikki.

**-Eitá já acorda dando patada?**

-Shaka?

**-Eu!Ikki você tem que vir pra minha casa agora é urgente!-Falou Shaka desesperado.**

-Eu vou é voltar pra minha cama, onde já se viu você me acordando as 6h00 da manhã de um domingo sabe muito bem que eu só levanto depois das 11h00 no domingo. -Gritou Ikki

**-Ikki é serio, acha que eu ia te ligando se não fosse?Vem pra cá agora. -Dizendo isso Shaka desligou o telefone.**

-Quem ele pensa que é pra mi dar ordens - Falou Ikki para o telefone. -Se bem que ele não liga em um domingo de manhã pra mim. É melhor vê o que ta acontecendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikki chegou na frente da casa do Shaka no momento que Kanon abria o portão pra entrar, Ikki parou ao lado do amigo olhou para ele e disse.

-Eu vou mata o teu amigo!

-Eu seguro e você bate!-Disse Kanon irritado

Os dois cruzaram o portão e Kanon perguntou.

-Você sabe o que ele quer?

-Não e não me importa mais que eu vou pra cadeia hoje eu vou. -Respondeu Ikki. Kanon bateu na porta e Shaka veio atender.

-Ainda bem que vocês vieram tenho que mostra um negocio pra vocês, entre.

-É melhor ser importante porque nos já combinamos como sumir com o seu corpo. -Respondeu Kanon sinistramente.

-Para de piadinha é serio vem comigo - Falou Shaka nervoso.

Os dois amigos seguiram Shaka até a cozinha e em cima da mesa avia um cesto Ikki e Kanon olharam o amigo que fez um sinal com a cabeça para se aproximarem, os dois chegaram mais perto olharam dentro do cesto e Ikki perguntou.

-Porque tem um bebê na sua mesa?

-Porque a rainha dos duendes o colocou aqui!-Disse Shaka sarcástico

-Serio?-Perguntou Kanon

-Não sua besta!Essa coisa tava na porta da minha casa hoje cedo!-Respondeu Shaka.

-Como é que é?-Perguntou Ikki.

Shaka explicou toda a história da melhor maneira possível ao terminar o seu relato Ikki estava de queixo caído e Kanon com cara de babaca.

-V-Você tá falando serio?-Perguntou Kanon.

-Tó. -Respondeu Shaka.

-Tem certeza que você não engravidou alguma mulher e ela pra se vingar deixou o bebê aqui na frente?-Perguntou Ikki.

-Claro que não!Tá me achando com cara de Kanon é?-Gritou Shaka indignado.

-Ei!

-É a mais pura realidade Kanon,viva com ela.-Disse Shaka.

-Como alguém pode fazer isso?-Perguntou Ikki, olhando para o bebê.

-Vai vê a mulher não tinha dinheiro pra cuidar dessa coisa. -Respondeu Kanon,apontando pro bebê.

-Isso não justifica nada, quando a gente quer uma coisa à gente consegue é só ter força de vontade. -Falou Ikki irritado.

-Mas Ikki e si ela era uma moradora de rua?-Perguntou Shaka.

-Que desse um jeito!-Respondeu Ikki. Os outros dois ficaram calados, Ikki tinha um motivo por está irritado, Shaka e Kanon sabiam muito bem qual era.

-Mas e ai o que a gente vai fazer? Vamo cria esse moleque? -Perguntou Kanon.

-Não! –Responderam Shaka e Ikki juntos.

-Então o que vamos fazer?

-Ora vamos levá-lo para a policia-Respondeu Shaka - Eles vão saber o que fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Delegacia de Athenas**

Os três homens estavam sentados em um banco esperando serem chamados para falar com o policial, Shaka segurava o bebê que no momento estava dormindo.

- Que você vai falar? – Perguntou Kanon.

- A verdade, que esse projeto de pessoa foi abandonado na minha casa. – Disse simplesmente Shaka.

O policial fez sinal para que o loiro se aproximasse de sua mesa, Shaka sentou na cadeira enfrente ao policial.

- Olá, eu sou o policial Aldebaran muito prazer, senhor...?

- Shaka, o prazer é meu.

- Bom, em que posso ajudá-lo Sr. Shaka? – Perguntou o policial.

Shaka explicou toda a história terminando o relato dizendo:

- Então eu e os meus amigos achamos melhor vir procurar vocês.

- Fizeram muito bem eu irei começar uma busca para encontrar essa pessoa agora mesmo. – Disse Aldebaran.

- O senhor tem alguma idéia de quem tenha feito isso? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Tenho uma idéia, pode ter sido uma moradora de rua que ficou grávida e teve que abandonar a criança por não ter como criá-lo ou uma usuária de drogas.

- O que vai acontecer com o bebê?

- Bom Sr. Shaka, como ele não possui parentes próximos, pois não sabemos quem é sua mãe ou pai, ele vai para um orfanato.

Shaka ficou branco ao ouvir aquilo:

- Eu não posso deixar que o senhor o mande para um orfanato, esses lugares não são muito confiáveis.

- Então o que o senhor sugeri? - Perguntou o policial.

- E se eu cuidasse dele? Eu posso?

- Olha, Sr. Shaka, eu não acho uma boa idéia...

- Eu vou cuidar dele eu prometo – Falou Shaka. Aldebaran respirou fundo, olhou o rapaz a sua frente e disse.

- Tudo bem! O senhor pode ficar com a criança, mas só até encontrarmos a mãe dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Você disse o que?- Perguntaram Ikki e Kanon ao mesmo tempo.

Os três amigos e o bebê estavam sentados em uma mesa na cafeteria onde sempre se encontravam para conversar.

- Eu disse que a gente ia cuidar dele - Falou Shaka.

- Não!Não! Não! Você disse que ia cuidar dele **sozinho.** –Disse Ikki grifando a ultima palavra.

- A qual é galera? Não vão me deixar na mão, né?

- Não Shaka, não vamos. Certo? - Perguntou Kanon olhado Ikki.

- Sim! – Disse Ikki mal-humorado.

Os três olharam para o bebê que já estava acordado olhando para eles e Shaka disse:

- Vamos ter que criar esse bebê!

Bom pessoal o segundo capitulo já está pronto!

_Shaka: Eu to começando a gosta dessa historia._

_Ikki: Você não devia deixar essa criança para o Kanon criar_

Eu, porque não?

_Kanon: É por que não?_

_Ikki: Vai que ele cresce com problemas igual a você._

_Kanon: A seu filho da mãe, vou acabar com a tua raça _

Ei vamo para com a palhaçada *coisas começan a ser jogadas na autora* Quem foi que jogou isso em mim?

_Ikki e Kanon: Foi o Shaka_

_Shaka: Mas eu to quietinho aqui!_

Aiiiii eu vou acabar com a raça de vocês. *autora começa a correr atrás de Ikki e Kanon*

_Shaka: Bem nesse cãs, até a próxima pessoal!_


End file.
